vortex_a_discord_serversfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Nanami
Chiaki Nanami is a character from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hope's Peak High School. Chiaki has the title of Ultimate Gamer. Chiaki is the mother of Hikari and Shion Hinata, who she had with her lover, Hajime Hinata. In the current timeline, Chiaki is the adopted daughter of Dr. Alto Clef and the partner of a shiny Eevee. Appearance Chiaki has pale skin, short hair that nobody can really decipher the color of, and pink eyes. Chiaki is considered rather adorable as she adorns herself with accessories like her Galaga hairpin and her pink cat backpack. Chiaki wears the shirt and skirt of her school uniform with long black socks and white shoes. When dressing casually, she wears a blue hoodie with bat ears on the hood, and while dressing for school, wears a light brown hoodie and a dark brown jacket. Personality Chiaki is a kind and caring person, who notes her fatal flaw could be how trusting she is, especially of her classmates, as seen from how she continues to trust Nagito Komaeda even after he manipulates her into committing murder with the Death Note. Chiaki is also a narcoleptic who tends to fall asleep at completely random, and also sometimes ends her sentences with "...I think." Relationships Chihiro Fujisaki Chiaki and Chihiro have been cousins in various timelines. They are very protective of each other and are usually the first people they go to for comfort. Currently, in more recent timelines, Chiaki has yet to even reference Chihiro or make note of his absence. Creep In earlier timelines, Creep would stalk Chiaki, which earned him his nickname. Chiaki has disliked Creep in some of his earlier appearances, but appeared to warm up to him over time, mourning him when he died in several timelines. Nagito Komaeda Chiaki and Nagito flip flop between being friends and being enemies the most out of any character Nagito interacts with, due to the two of them often ending up in misunderstandings on several occasions in earlier timelines. Nagito is incredibly willing to forgive Chiaki while she is a bit hesitant when these would happen. Currently, Nagito and Chiaki are on good terms, keeping in regular contact with each other. Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura While they have been lovers and had children in other timelines, Chiaki‘s current relationship with both Hajime and Izuru is unclear. Hikari Hinata In timelines where she existed, Chiaki was shown to really love Hikari, being distraught whenever she was in trouble. Hikari was shown to love Chiaki as well, often going to her for help whenever she was upset. Eevee Eevee is very protective of Chiaki, becoming agressive whenever she’s put in danger. Chiaki would get upset whenever Creep would bully Eevee, though appeared to be unaware when the tables turned. In Eevee’s debut timeline, their bond was strong enough for Eevee to evolve into Sylveon. Alto Clef Clef would end up adopting Chiaki upon noticing she lacks a legal guardian. While appearing supportive of him when he had a mental breakdown and wasn’t opposed to being adopted by him, Clef’s effect on women still leaves her finding him disgusting. SCP-590 Chiaki was dubbed “Nice Lady” by 590, and she appears to be interested in teaching him how to play video games. Trivia * Chiaki is the Chosen One in several timelines, though this appears to have been scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Danganronpa Characters